


Oracle

by stranded_star



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranded_star/pseuds/stranded_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She sees the heartbreaking truth beneath the careful lies." Two gods. Two futures. One sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> May Castellan falls in love with two gods - a fanciful imagining of Luke's history. Perhaps I will actually finish it this time around. Thank you for reading. ~ss
> 
> Diluculo ~ Dawn

She tells herself the light is a dream. The shimmer of gold on her bedroom curtain, the shadowy dapples dancing on her floor, is all part of a beautiful fantasy. She tells herself this every morning, every break of day.

She wishes she could believe it.

She wishes she could pretend she imagined his touch, the warmth of his fingers. Imagined his eyes that melted her like the sun melts butter. She has a desperate desire that his perfectly chiseled lips against her own existed only in her mind's eye.

If only May Castellan did not see so clearly.

Her gaze picks out the truth, the images underneath the veil of lies. She sees the old woman at the bus stop with a hag's face, the man with the single eye swiveling in his forehead. She has only ever seen the reality beneath her carefully concealed world.

So why does she feel the aching need to ignore what cannot be denied?

She knows them both, the warmth of day and the mystery of night. One, the man who makes her feel young and carefree and brimming with freedom. He's her sun, her god, her Prince Charming come from a dazzling world. He's danger and temptation and why the hell not?

But he's not him. Oh, _god_ , he's not him.

He's not the man with the mischievous smile and twinkling eyes. The sight of his face doesn't hold memories of late summer breezes and A Portrait of Dorian Gray and caramel lattes. His jokes and fiery sports car don't make her ache with a love that is half painful and half wonderful. He's not him, and in that lays all the difference in the world.

She wishes, and prays to a God that doesn't exist, that she couldn't see the truth that is always there, insidious and prying.

Her life is lived between the lines: sunset and dawn. Hesper and Eos. She's the union of opposites, the embodiment of collision. Every day, every _moment_ , she is too full, too full of sight and too full of truth. The pain is exquisitely terrible and exquisitely intoxicating. She wishes she could just let go.

She finds herself wishing impossibilities often these days.


End file.
